


Спасаясь от жара

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asui is a Momo but frog, Bakugou Katsuki Being Bakugou Katsuki, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Except Bakugou, F/M, Izuku is the Avatar, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Romance, Tokoyami is an Appa (more or less), no beta we die like man, they all suffering from heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: Команда Аватара, на пути к дому Мастера Аизавы, сталкивается с врагом, который изматывает их куда как успешнее, чем преследователи. Каждый находит свою роль в борьбе с невыносимыми погодными условиями, тогда как единственный из них, кто не восприимчив к жару солнца, становится причиной рассеянности Тодороки.//И хотя эту работу можно читать отдельно, она будет куда как полнее смотреться при ознакомлении хотя бы с предыдущей частью серии.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Kudos: 14





	1. День

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят во времени между двумя последними сценами [предыдущей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146772) работы из серии.
> 
> Если вы не читали оригинальный тред и предыдущие работы: все что нужно знать - Изуку это Аватар из царства Земли, что обучается магии Воздуха у Урараки, магии Воды у Тодороки, и начинал свое обучение магии Огня у друга детства Каччана, но в ходе событий [Агни Кай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022692/chapters/60595846) и [побега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059463) тот потерял свой внутренний огонь, и теперь они должны искать нового мастера, путь к которому укажет Аизава.  
> Серо - воин из элитного отрада захвата преступников в армии Лорда Огня и фактически дезертировал со службы, когда, последовав указаниям Бакуго, помог Изуку и Тодороки сбежать, после проигрыша последнего на Агни Кай со своим отцом, Лордом Огня Энджи.  
> Иида - брат Урараки, отправившийся вместе с ней в путешествие с Аватаром.  
> Токоями - ворон-оборотень из легенд царства Земли и служит основным средством передвижения, чем темнее ночь, тем быстрее он летает.  
> Асуи Тсую - говорящая лягушка, мечтающая увидеть Великое Болото.

Погода, преследующая их последние несколько дней, видимо хочет поджарить их с куда большим рвением, чем сам Лорд Огня. Самое смешное - они даже не на территории пустыни. Они слоняются по огненным землям, с целью незамеченными добраться до дома Мастера Аизавы и узнать, кто будет компетентным и сильным мастером Огня для Изуку, с тех пор как Бакуго лишился своих сил. Большая часть пути припадает на ночь и раннее утро - в это время Токоями наиболее эффективен и им удается преодолевать крупные расстояния незамеченными, окружая ворона облачной ширмой. Потом они несколько часов идут пешком, стараясь избегать всех крупных торговых дорог и шумных компаний. Полдень - самое неудобное время суток для них. Они стараются к этому времени уже найти место для привала и обеспечить каждого мало-мальским укрытием. Тем не менее - они все страдают от беспощадного погодного произвола.

Токоями приходится тяжелее всех - он практически бесполезен в такую жару под палящими солнечными лучами и Изуку испытывает сильный прилив жалости каждый раз, когда приносит воду, в наспех сделанную земляную пещеру, для того, чтобы ворону было немного легче. Даже окруженный темнотой пещеры, тот может только тихонько крякать когда замечает жест заботы. Сон накрывает его душным одеялом каждый раз, когда за Аватаром захлопывается импровизированная земляная дверь, оставляя небольшие просветы для воздуха.

Тсую немного лучше, чем Токоями, но она не может ничего поделать со своим желанием впрыгнуть в каждую емкость с водой, которая находит взглядом. Шипение Бакуго, когда он находит ее в бадье, которую они ставят возле пещеры, чтобы менять питье для ворона, почти такое же громкое, как и его обычное недовольство. Тодороки предлагал Изуку заморозить лягушку, обещая что сама она при этом не пострадает, но согласия до сих пор не получил. Хотя ему кажется, что еще немного, и Изуку сам последует его предложению.

Урарака покачивает ладонью, управляя потоком воздуха развивающего их волосы, но тот слишком горячий, чтобы приносить ощутимое облегчение. Когда есть возможность - Изуку старается уловить взглядом переплетающиеся на ветру пряди девушки, но он чаще ходит немного впереди, чем рядом с ней. Иида предлагал мочить одежду, чтобы искусственно создать ощущение прохлады, но она слишком быстро высыхала под безжалостными лучами. Однажды отойдя от хранилища воды, они не могли себе позволить бездумно использовать старательно набранные запасы, пока не дойдут до следующего. 

Изуку и Тодороки постоянно морозят лед, когда находят источник с проточной водой. Облегченный вздох, который срывается с губ практически каждого, когда приятный холодок касается их кожи, настолько громкий, что ставит под сомнение их умение скрываться.

Серо пытается разбавить их жаркие дни смешными рассказами, но мало кто готов на самом деле смеяться в таком положении. Да и сам воин, хоть и менее подвержен влиянию солнца, все равно редко начинает разговор, не переставая упоминать, впрочем, что температура вокруг для этих земель - аномально высокая. Еще несколько дней назад Изуку с сожалением смотрел на выгоревшую траву и листву, и даже поливал какие-то особо приглянувшиеся цветы во время привалов. Сейчас же он только приманивает к себе воздухом большой опавший лопух, чтобы заставлять его обмахивать Асуи. Если бы они не торопились - они бы переждали жару в одной из рек, через которые проходили на своем пути, в прямом смысле нырнув в воду с головой и не высовываясь. Тодороки довольно хорош в контроле воздушного пузыря под водой даже не смотря на численность их компании. 

Единственный, кроме Серо, не испытывающий видимого дискомфорта среди них всех - это Бакуго. Он уверенно ведет их за собой, периодически прикрывая глаза рукой, чтобы посмотреть вдаль. На нем легкие штаны и сандали. Его рубаха намотана на голову, как и у всех остальных, но в отличии от них - он не озаботился надеванием на свое тело какой либо другой верхней одежды. Тодороки старается не смотреть на его широкую спину слишком часто. Ему нужен четкий контроль над своими силами, чтобы как можно дольше сохранять лед. Капли пота, стекающие между лопаток Бакуго, когда тот поводит плечами в жесте откровенного наслаждения солнцем, совсем не помогают концентрации.

* * *

Впервые он заметил это, когда шел первым позади Бакуго. Изуку и Урарака были немного позади, девушка гоняла туда-сюда поток воздуха между Тодороки и замыкающими их колонну Иидой и Серо. Изуку управлял огромным земляным сугробом, в котором укрывался от солнца Токоями, и на верхушке которого сидела Асуи, в тени сваленных в кучу вещей с их припасами. Они не могли позволить себе привал, даже не смотря на то, что солнце давно было в зените. Бакуго настаивал на том, чтобы они преодолели этот карьер сейчас, добравшись до относительно спокойного участка в течении дня, так как именно после заката этот путь перестает быть безопасным - проводники через эту местность предпочитают переводить туристов по ночам, обещая уникальный вид на звезды. Быть замеченными огромной толпой людей - последнее что им нужно. Облачная ширма может и скрывает их, но это работает только пока никто не наблюдает за небом. Минимальная скорость с которой может летать Токоями все равно слишком большая, чтобы кто-то, смотрящий ввысь, не заподозрил что-то неладное в эту безветренную погоду.

Тодороки удерживал воду в состоянии льда, в каждой из их походных фляг, всегда четко отслеживая когда кто-то собирается выпить из своей. Тогда он превращал лед в конкретной фляге обратно в воду и дожидался легкого спасибо, что служило сигналом к возвращению исходного состояния. Ничего сложного, тем более для такого мастера Воды как Тодороки. Но эта ужасная жара выматывает и путает мысли, выстраивая новое условие для такого простого действия - Тодороки должен смотреть туда, куда направляет магию для разморозки льда. Так и получается, что когда Бакуго окликает его, помахивая флягой, Шото отводит свой взгляд от очередного привлекательного теневого выступа карьера, которых, к сожалению, им лучше избегать из-за плотоядных муравьев переростков, и находит глазами флягу. Точнее намеревается найти, но по факту, упирается взглядом в широкую спину Бакуго, когда тот подносит горлышко к губам в ожидании привычной влажности в пересохшем рту. Где-то глубоко внутри себя Тодороки понимает, что пустота в голове, которую он ощущает - неправильная. Что его мысли должны быть наполнены переживаниями о будущем, контролем собственной магии, потоки которой он не переставал ощущать в своей правой части тела с тех пор, как они отошли от последнего источника. Но все что он видит перед собой - блик на влажной коже Бакуго от движения рукой и каплю пота, спускающуюся по позвоночнику. Он видит это так четко, что все вокруг замыливается и теряет свою важность на эти бесконечно короткие секунды, за которые Тодороки находит в себе желание смахнуть эту самую каплю, потянувшись к ней своей магией.

Мир возвращается в норму под недовольное шипение Бакуго. Шото потерял контроль над своей магией и это привело к тому, что не успевший правильно прихватить флягу Катсуки оказывается весь мокрым. Шото с ужасом замечает что и его фляга перестала холодить бедро, превратившись из емкости со льдом в хранилище воды. Бакуго, однако, не отмечает, что в оплошности виноват Тодороки, и с почти виноватым выражением лица поворачивается к нему. Шото умудряется натянуть невозмутимое выражение лица, предлагая свою флягу взамен. На негромкое “спасибо” он ничего не отвечает, только подходит к Изуку и, под недоуменный взгляд Аватара, предлагает поменяться местами. Превращая в лед растаявшую воду, он про себя благодарит духов Луны и Океана за то, что никто ничего не заметил.

После этого дня, он старается составлять компанию кому-угодно кто идет в середине их колонны. К счастью, все вокруг слишком вымотаны жарой, чтобы обращать на это внимание, а задумчивого взгляда Бакуго, когда он в третий раз меняется с Изуку, после очередного привала, Тодороки не замечает.

* * *

Когда на закате они забредают в пролесок возле реки - практически единогласно принимается решение остаться тут до наступления полной темноты, когда можно будет вылететь на Токоями. Урарака первая с разбегу прыгает в воду, не озаботившись снять с себя никакую одежду. Ее легкая красная рубашка облепляет тело как вторая кожа, когда Очако выныривает со счастливыми смехом, сразу же предлагая свою помощь в расстановке вещей и приготовлении ужина. Изуку, уловив очертания ее груди, деликатно отворачивается, и мягко отказывается. Отмечая, как остальные парни в их компании тоже стараются не смотреть в сторону Урараки, которая все равно выходит из воды.

Бакуго стоит лицом к закатному солнцу, когда громко комментирует способности девушки действительно помочь им с ужином, и заявляет, что от нее будет больше толку в поиске хвороста для костра, чем в ловле или чистке рыбы. При упоминании костра каждый издает жалобный вздох, не желая и секунды проводить рядом с собственноручно созданным источником жара. Бакуго только недовольно фыркает. Повернув голову в его сторону, Изуку спрашивает: 

\- Тебе совсем не жарко, Каччан? - при этом подзывая магией к себе немного воды из реки, чтобы вылить на голову. 

\- Это даже не настоящий жар, Деку. Будь я таким слабаком как вы, я бы никогда не смог стоять в эпицентре взрыва! - его голос практически лающий и полон смеха и особой гордости, когда он продолжает: 

\- Сегодня, наверное, самый прекрасный день за последние время! Ты бы знал, как мне осточертело ледяное королевство Принцессы! Когда мы уезжали, мне казалось что мои кости давно превратились в ледышки, не смотря на все меха, в которые нас одевали. Нет ничего лучше палящего солнца для таких как я!

Бакуго стоит гордо уперев руки в бока. Все только вздыхают, но решают последовать примеру Урараки и охладиться, прежде, чем разбираться с вещами и ужином. Тем более, что девушка уже скрылась между деревьев, оставив мужскую компанию наедине. Иида из них самый первый успевает раздеться и так быстро бежит в воду, что Изуку кажется, будто какое-то время он над ней парил. Серо следует сразу за ним, не особо стесняясь своей наготы, когда его набедренная повязка разлетается во время сильного прыжка в воду. Изуку легко болтает о чем-то с Шото, когда Бакуго решает последовать примеру Серо с прыжком, и развязывает свои штаны, обнажая четкую линию загара, что появилась на его теле за время их путешествия в солнечной жаровне.

Тодороки хватает мимолетного взгляда на контрастную полосу, чтобы потерять нить разговора с Изуку и перестать слышать звуки вокруг вообще. Так же, как и тогда в карьере, ощущение магии теряется, но в этот раз это ничего за собой не влечет. Все, что видит Шото - только движения литых мышц, дорожку светлых волос, спускающуюся от пупка Бакуго. Его мир схлопывается до блестящих капелек пота, путь которых ему не удается проследить до конца, потому что Бакуго уже в воде, прыгнул так громко, что Мидория рядом с Шото вздрогнул и засмеялся.

\- Нам тоже пора, как думаешь? - спрашивает он, но Шото только мотает головой.

\- Я рыбу пойду ловить, - отвечает и срывается с места, направляясь вверх по реке, чтобы найти уединение и успокоить горящее пламя внутри. Будто ему мало было погодной аномалии. Он даже не слышит как Бакуго кричит ему вслед "А копье?". Все на чем он сейчас сосредоточен - не зажечь случайно языки пламени на кончиках своих пальцев. Слова Урараки, когда-то указавшей ему на то, что он так выдает свои эмоции - не выходят у него из головы, до тех самых пор, пока он не начинает слышать водные пороги вдалеке.

* * *

Только окончательно успокоившись плавая на спине, до этого трижды с головой погрузившись в воду, Шото понимает, что не взял с собой ничего, чем бы мог ловить рыбу. Поэтому он вздыхает, создает над головой водный пузырь, и ныряет, чтобы высмотреть и словить их ужин магией воды. Когда работа закончена, он с легкой улыбкой отмечает, что еще два года назад, на предложение Бакуго использовать магию для рыбалки, он примораживал того к лужам, убеждая, что магия воды не для этих целей. При мысли о Бакуго в его голове вновь проносится недавняя картина, на которую накладывает воспоминание о широкой загорелой спине и Шото думает, как было бы, наверное, красиво, будь на Бакуго тот самый браслет, что он подарил ему после свадьбы Фуюми. Тот бы красиво охватывал руку, поблескивая камнями на солнце, а его золотое полотно, оставляло бы место для формирования новой линии загара. Тодороки мог бы мановением пальцев останавливать стекающие капли пота, и в закатных лучах солнца, загорелая кожа Бакуго меньше бы контрастировала со страшным бурым шрамом на груди.

Образ перед глазами настолько обескураживающий, что мастер Аватара теряет всякий контроль над, удерживаемой в водной ловушке, рыбой и вынужден снова ловить ее. Да простят его духи Луны и Океана, до того, как они окажутся у дома Аизавы еще два дня.


	2. Ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я была уверенна, что следующее, что я напишу будет касаться уже их пребывания в доме Аизавы, но одна безумно жаркая ночь в старой квартире навеяла на меня небольшое вдохновение, и вот мы здесь:))

Когда наступает ночь и приходит пора вылетать на Токоями в путь - все уже немного сонные. Не смотря на то, что Изуку всегда старается мастерить темную земляную палатку для сна днём, пока они все на привале, это мало помогает им борьбе с ночной сонливостью.

За время их путешествия, они наладили определенный порядок того, кто и когда будет управлять поводьями, чтобы остальные, кто не занят работой, могли спать в импровизированном седле.

В лучшем раскладе - только двое из них бодрствуют ночью - Изуку создаёт облачное укрытие, так как обладает и магией воды и магией воздуха, а Бакуго управляет поводьями Токоями, так как лучше всех знает земли страны Огня. Такое, однако, случается не часто, потому что именно из-за разносторонности магии Изуку, и именно из-за знаний земель Бакуго, они чаще нужны бодрыми в их утренних пеших переходах, когда Токоями уже не эффективен.

Постоянное использование нескольких видов магии сразу выматывает Изуку, даже не смотря на то, что он Аватар - энергии внутри него все еще не сбалансированы. Почти в совершенстве овладев тремя стихиями, он ощущает себя на грани коллапса без освоенного Огня.

Бакуго пытался сделать все, чтобы объяснить Изуку на словах необходимые действия, когда впервые увидел, как нестабильно работает Аватар, после овладения Водой - сильные потоки этой магии не могли быть уравновешенным тем огнём, что успел освоить Изуку за то время, когда Бакуго ещё мог подавать практический пример. Но Изуку, как бы не старался, не мог очистить свои мысли достаточно для того, чтобы осваивать магию самому. Бакуго буквально слышит чувство вины и сожаления, преследующие Аватара каждый раз, когда его взгляд невольно падает на шрам на его груди. 

Поэтому к дому Аизавы они несутся на всех парах. Поэтому они очень часто меняются по ночам. Урарака или Тодороки помогают Изуку с облаком какое-то время и потом отпускают его вздремнуть, заменяя друг друга, в то время как Серо принимает на себя управление Токоями.

Когда они пролетали над уже знакомыми местностями - за поводьями был Иида, когда ночь выдавалась пасмурной - из магов бодорствовала только Урарака, подгоняя своим ветром, при необходимости, тяжелые облака.

Так или иначе, они менялись ночью, чтобы каждый успел перехватить сладкие грезы и только представляли, насколько хорошо будет оказаться у Аизавы в доме, где можно будет проспать больше трёх часов к ряду.

* * *

В эту ночь, однако, они настолько вымотаны, что дремлют практически все. Бакуго старается не слишком громко вздыхать, подавляя зевок, когда понимает, что даже Урарака, которая должна была следить за облаками вокруг - сладко дремлет, облокотившись на спящего брата. 

То, как они все беспечно сопят - зрелище, вызывающее внутри Бакуго покой. Ему не хочется будить никого из них, чтобы те сменили его на посту до самого рассвета. И хотя они уже на более знакомых землях для всех - до дома Аизавы всего сутки пути - Бакуго убеждает себя, что он сможет продержаться без сна ещё немного. Главное утром быстро найти укрытие, а там он сможет подремать в тени пещеры, которую создадут для Токоями.

Но эти убеждения не подвергаются проверке, так как его осторожно трогает за плечо Серо и предлагает поменяться.

\- Иди ляг, Бакуго, я тут справлюсь, - тихо произносит парень, мотая головой в сторону их импровизированного седло-гнезда.

Бакуго думает отказаться, но новый зевок прорывается наружу и ему остаётся только пожать плечами.

\- Если лечь возле Тодороки становится не так жарко - видимо он во сне пытается сам себя охладить, - тихо объясняет Серо, окончательно вытесняя Бакуго с его места рулевого.

\- Мне нравится жара, - возражает он, тем не менее аккуратно укладываясь на бывшее место Серо рядом с магом воды, - когда жарко, я чувствую будто огонь внутри меня горит, - проносится негромким шепотом. Не будь Серо натренированным элитным воином, он бы точно упустил эти слова за шумом рассекающих воздух крыльев.

Он, однако, ничего не отвечает, полностью сосредотачивая своё внимание на полёте, поэтому не замечает, как Бакуго устраивается удобнее, переворачиваясь с бока на спину.

Сам Бакуго смотрит то на небо, то на спящего Шото рядом, задумываясь о своём, и только проваливаясь в сон минутами позже, ему кажется, что чувство прохлады исходящее от Тодороки сменилось теплом, стоило их рукам нечаянно соприкоснутся.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)
> 
> Немного офф топ - автор ищет бету на причесывание всей этой серии в правильные запятые и тире. Так как у самой в голове слишком много идей, требующих написания, чтобы по четыре раза перечитывать работу после публикации. Если вы заинтересованы или знаете кого-то, кто хотел бы помочь - дайте знать:))


End file.
